


To obey or not to obey

by Aislingvelveteen



Series: Jeremy Danvers [2]
Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingvelveteen/pseuds/Aislingvelveteen
Summary: Disobeying the alpha, he sends everyone off to teach you a lesson on pack dynamics at home. Sexual tensions rise.





	To obey or not to obey

You had been living at Stonehaven for 2 months now. And while Daniel was flourishing and his health was picking up, you felt more and more drained. Summer was coming to an end and with it you mourned the loss of your freedom more and more. You werent technically a prisoner but every movement was either monitored or picked up by the packs supernatural senses. The lack of privacy was daunting as well as the open hostility of Clay and Nick. Thankfully Elena had stepped up to the plate and you genuinely liked Antonio. But you werent pack and Jeremys aloofness confirmed it every day. You were tolerated like one would a stray cat and it wzs wearing you down. You were bound to snap and apparently today was going to be that day.everyone was already gathered at the table for breakfast when you dragged your grumpy ass in. You shuffled to the counter getting your favorite mug when asked you to pour him sole tea. You sluloed into your chair grumbling "not your maid. Pour it yourself." The collective ibtake of breath from everyone around the table signzlled how very luch in trouble you were. Jeremy relained quiet but lifted his mug into the air, fixing his piercing blue eyes on you in a silent command. Unfortunately you were also very stubborn and foolishly reluctant to back down. "Your a grown lan. The pot is right there." As one, everyone stood up from the table with some excuse or another, avoiding making eye contact with you. Daniel was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and dragged out by Elena so he wouldnt try to protect you agaibst his alpha. The front door shut with a bang and now you were utterly alone with a predator on his home turf. You were screwed. As soon as Jeremy placed his hands on the table to push himself up from his chair, you bolted from the room. There was absolutely no point in hiding as he would be able to travk you by scent alone. Beelining to the laundry room, you stripped down to your underwear, outing on one of his dirty shirts and grabbing an extra one just in case. You crept to his room and sidled under the bed, covering your legs with his other shirt to cover your own scent as mucn as possible. Heart hammering against your chest, you tried to control your breathing. Would you be able to hear him coming? Apparently not, his bare feet soundlessly carried him into his room. At first yoy thought he would never look for you here but now you cursed yourself for your own hubris. He stood to the right side of the bed, pirouetting while heabily sniffing the air. If you hadnt been so terrified it light have even been arousing. How you hated the way your body betrayed you when it came to this infuriating werewolf. You tried to shake your head to clear away the carnal effect he had on you and in that instant, hedropped down on all fours and dragged you from under the bed. You tried clawing your way back under the relative safety of the bed, screzling bloody murder when he flipped you face up and pinned you down. There you were in nothing but your underwear and one of his dirty shirts with the object of your affection looming over you. how he loved the sight of his shirt on you, or his scent on your body. "Clever of you to use my own scent against me. It might have worked with a lesser wolf. However, your own scent works like a beacon to me. Laced with pheromones." He whispered the last part in your ear. "Dont flatter yourself," you croak. "I can smell it on you. I ve been smellinb it for the past weeks. Isn t that why you have been avoiding me? Don t lie." How you wanted to smack him in the face. Of course he knew! And if he knew, so did everyone else! You were so embarassed you could die but you were angrier still. All fear forgotten, you opened your mouth for an unladylike retort. Jeremy then lunged for your throat and clasped his teeth around your jugular with enough pressure to warn but not to harm. You lay there, frozen in the knowledge that the alpha had effectively dominated you into obeisance. And you hated how good he made you feel. He picked up your increasing heartbeat and inhaled your muskiness. Unbeknowst to you, you had the exact same effect on him. Had you been a wolf yourself, you would have smelled the lust wafting off of him. But you werent and so you didnt. After a while, he withdrew his teeth and started gently licking where he had marked your skin. You stretched your neck ay first tk give him better access but suddenly snapped out of it. "I will not be fucked into submission like some whore!" You started to struggle again. Jeremy had had enough. In one swift motion he pulled you from the floor and tossed you on the bed. You tried to find an escape but his hunting instincts were on alert. Without you noticing he had taken of his belt and in the blink of an eye had your wrists tied to headboard with it. Once again you began to struggle when he roared "Enough!" Calm once more he sat at the edge of the bed. "You are not some bitch to be taken at whill. As long as I am alpha, you will be respected. BUT," he brought his face closer to yours, "you WILL learn to obey me. My authority as pack leader will not be undermined by you no matter how much I want to make you mine. As it is, I see now that I can use your lust for me to educate you." You had stopped listening after hearing he wanted you. Your brain had shortcircuited or something but your body had reacted nonetheless. You lay there on his bed, in his shirt and nothinb but your underwear and he was looking at you like you were the tastiest morsel he had ever seen. Not even your wet dreams had been this erotic. God, you were out of practise. Jeremy noticed you quieting down and listened to the jackhammer that was your heartbeat. He had your attention and by the end of this weekend, he would have a lot more. He had never planned on acting on his emotions for you, but today had taken a surprising turn and he would not let this opportunity go to waste. "Do you know what wolves are good at?" He moved to the foot of the bed, settling between your legs. You shook your head. "Licking," and with that he trailed your calves with his tongue. Shifting to nibbling and biting then back to licking, dividing his attention equally between both legs. He was slowly tasting you like an hors d oeuvre, never once touching you with any other body part but his tongue. After what felt like ages, he had finally reached your thighs and you couldnt wait for him to take off your panties but he abruptly stopped. "I am going to finish my breakfast. If you behave, I ll bring you something as well." You couldn t believe it. He was just going to leave you here after all that and have breakfast? You wanted to protest but a stern look from him told you all you needed to know. This was a test and you were damned sure you werent going to fail it. Jeremy left the room, straightening his waistcoat on the way to go have breakfast. Tears of frustration ran down your face, sexual frustration that is. Why hadnt he said anything before? I would have made your life so much easier. You lay there, eyes screwed shut for what seemed like forever, your mind in turmoil. It wzsnt just the physical attraction that bothered you. It had been turning into something more these last two weeks and you hated it. You had tried to write it off as Stockholm syndrome but you knew that wasnt the case. It was just an excuse to dodge the truth, you were falling in love with the alpha. It just couldnt get any worse. You startled when the bed shifted and your eyes connected with his. Apparently he had snuck in when you were wallowing in self pity. "How long have you been watching me?" The fight had drained away. Jeremy didnt even respond, instead, he tore off a piece of bread and started feeding you, bit by bit. Every once in a while, his fingers grazing your lips. From the gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, you knew he relished the effect he had on you. "From now on, you will respect me as the alpha." All your instincts screamed to fight, to establish your independence but you were too tired to win this fight. This time...


End file.
